


Tranches

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: 50 Sentences, Food, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Cinquante phrases sur Perceval, Karadoc et la nourriture.





	Tranches

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version de la légende arthurienne, triviale et bonne vivante, appartient à Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Écrit pour la communauté LiveJournal une_phrase pour la table de thème #04 : Culinaire.

**#01 – Fouet**

« Tiens, Merlin m’a donné ce machin à la place de la potion pour pisser bleu ; c’est un truc mécanique qu’il a bricolé dans son labo, pour mélanger la pâte à tarte plus vite, ça pourrait vous être utile, non ?

 

**#02 – Mètre**

« Si les parts de la quiche au jambon sont équidistantes par rapport au péremptoire de la circonflexe du plat, philosophe Perceval, c’est qu’c’est découpé de manière égale ! »

 

**#03 – Viande**

« Il me fout les jetons, le Maître d’Armes, avec sa manie de manger que des graines… », professe gravement Karadoc, en entamant son cuissot de chevreuil en sauce.

 

**#04 - Casse-noix**

« Venec m’a revendu ce grand ciseau pour couper les noix, mais franchement c’est pas pratique ! »

 

**#05 – Couteau**

« J’aimerais bien être autant attaché à mon petit couteau pour le pâté que l’est le seigneur Lancelot au sien (soi-disant c’est un cadeau de son père le roi Ban, ou chais pas quoi)… mais honnêtement, le mien, je m’en tape ! »

 

**#06 – Lampée**

« Ho Tavernier ! le rince-gosiers, hé, avant qu’on reparte pour Kaamelott, sioûplaît – et dites, faites péter le vin grec, j’vous prie, pas l’espèce de jus de pieds local qu’ils ratissent ici ! »

 

**#07 – Farce**

« Et attention, Tavernier, pour les p’tits pâtés de viande, nous mettez pas de la farce daubée du cul comme la dernière fois, hein ! »

 

**#08 – Beurre**

« Ils disent que ma grande sœur Dandrane, elle ‘bat le beurre’, mais moi j’ai jamais vraiment compris c’que ça veut dire, surtout qu’elle est pas bien douée pour la cuisine… »

 

**#09 – Fontaine**

« Finalement, cette fameuse Fontaine Périlleuse (vous savez, celle qui fait de gros bouillons d’eau chaude et qu’était censée faire ma quête)… ben je l’ai jamais trouvée : un vieux m’a hyper mal indiqué le chemin, me suis paumé dans la forêt, et puis le Nord, selon comment on est tourné, ça change tout ! »

 

**#10 – Farine**

« Normalement faut faire attention, avec la pâte du pain, sauf que les paysans foutent n’importe quoi dans la farine et du coup c’est de la merde. »

 

**#11 – Sucre**

« Vous êtes plutôt sucré ou salé, vous ? », demande Perceval à un Karadoc qui ouvre des yeux ronds et répond : « J’en sais rien, enfin, à manger c’est à manger ! »

 

**#12 – Cacahouète**

« Ce serait chouette, si on avait des espèces de petits bidules à manger en apéritif, avant la boisson ; ça irait bien avec le saucisson. »

 

**#13 – Soupe**

Autant Perceval peut tolérer la soupe aux navets ou à d’autres mets, depuis son enfance fruste à la ferme de ses vieux ; autant pour Karadoc, c’est hors de question, quelque soit le légume incriminé !

 

**#14 – Martini**

« Ces Romains, ils savent vraiment plus quoi inventer, comme nom de vin, c’est n’importe quoi et c’est trop compliqué », se plaint Perceval en entendant le Tavernier expliquer l’appellation de son grand cru d’Italie.

 

**#15 – Cochon**

Quand Arthur lui explique patiemment qu’il n’y avait pas de jambon frit à la table des Maures parce que leur religion leur interdit de manger du porc, Perceval ne pense qu’à une chose : jamais son ami Karadoc ne pourrait se conformer à des interdits pareils – c’est déjà bien assez dur comme ça de ne pas manger de viande le vendredi…

 

**#16 – Fruit**

« C’est hyper mauvais pour la santé, les pommes ; pourtant ma femme s’obstine tout le temps à en croquer ! »

 

**#17 – Flambe**

Perceval a peur des explosions ; alors, par égard pour lui, Karadoc s’interdit de commander des crêpes flambées à la Taverne, ça ne serait pas très gentil.

 

**#18 – Tare**

« Ils disent que mon p’tit frère y est pas comme y faut mais moi je l’aime tel qu’il est, vous savez, et on s’amuse bien au jeu du caillou ! »

 

**#19 – Navet**

« Mes parents, ils ont passé quinze ans de leur vie à entasser des navets dans une grange, maintenant ils ont mal au dos et tout ; ça m’a dégoûté du travail manuel ! »

 

**#20 – Safran**

« C’est pas mal, cette espèce d’épice que Dagonet a ramenée de Judée, vous trouvez pas ? »

 

**#21 – Batteur**

Karadoc a bien essayé de se servir du machin que Merlin avait bricolé pour battre la pâte de ses tartes aux cerises, mais ça ne marchait pas bien, et du coup, ça a fini dans le barda de Perceval, entre les petits bijoux qu’il se met dans les cheveux et des trucs trouvés en mission.

 

**#22 – Métal**

« Mes vieux veulent pas me dire en quel métal il est, mon pendentif, et du coup à mon avis c’est du toc ; mais c’est pas grave, il est joli quand même, hein. »

 

**#23 – Féculent**

« Ma femme raconte que je mange trop de féculents, alors je dis oui pour lui faire plaisir, mais moi je trouve pas que ce soit la peine d’en faire toute une maladie si je mange du pain et des lentilles au même repas, non ? »

 

**#24 – Liqueur**

Perceval aime bien l’alcool, mais pas du trop fort : après, ça lui fait un pivert dans la tête.

 

**#25 – Dentiste**

« Évidemment que je prends soin de mes chicots, sinon, c’est direct l’arracheur de dents, et ça, vraiment, c’est non – j’ai des frissons rien qu’à m’imaginer devoir manger de la soupe, brrr… »

 

**#26 – Unité**

L’un a la tête dans les étoiles, l’autre a les pieds sur terre ; tout les oppose, et pourtant, ils sont inséparables.

 

**#27 – Ornement**

« La p’tite perle cyrillique que j’ai dans les cheveux ? un cadeau d’Arthur. »

 

**#28 – Rustique**

C’est vrai que la famille de Karadoc entretenait une activité agricole soutenue dans les environs de Vannes, mais les traiter de pécores maintenant qu’il était devenu chevalier, c’était quand même un peu fort !

 

**#29 – Appétissant**

Les bons petits plats du Tavernier s’avèrent toujours affriolants aux sens, et promettent de bien belles bombances à ses deux clients les plus réguliers.

 

**#30 – Assiette**

Un jour, un vieux très décrépi (cette fois, c’est vrai !) a murmuré dans l’oreille de Perceval que le Graal, c’était un plat à poissons… mais impossible de raconter un truc pareil à la Table Ronde, c’est bien trop ridicule, voyons !

 

**#31 – Langue**

Dommage que le roi burgonde parle pas la langue, car Karadoc lui aurait bien demandé des recettes locales.

 

**#32 – Carcasse**

Après leur mission dans les bois, un sanglier de Cornouailles tout entier ne sera pas de trop, pour un dîner à la Taverne !

 

**#33 – Croustillant**

« Croustillant entier, comme nom de clan, moi je trouve que c’est trop ; j’propose qu’on mette ‘semi’ devant ! », proteste vigoureusement … .

 

**#34 – Goût**

Il faut bien se l’avouer, Perceval a le palais moins fin que son compagnon : ce qui serait un crime contre la gastronomie fine pour lui passe sans problème chez le Gallois.

 

**#35 – Préparation**

Karadoc ne se contente pas de consommer (voire, dévorer) : il est fin cuistot, aussi, et peut passer des heures à peaufiner ses recettes – à un point tel qu’Arthur lui a un jour demandé en riant s’il laissait les cuisiniers entrer dans les locaux concernés.

 

**#36 – Péché**

Qu’est-ce qu’il est pénible, l’Inquisiteur, à les harceler avec son ‘péché de gourmandise’ !

 

**#37 – Tambouille**

Préparer des repas, cela demande du temps, de la patience, et surtout, beaucoup d’amour – surtout avec les recettes ancestrales de Nonna ou de la grand-mère de Karadoc en mémoire !

 

**#38 – Bol**

Quand Perceval a été malade chez son oncle, on lui a préparé de grands bols de soupe au poulet, qu’il a avalé sans rechigner car c’était fait avec cœur.

**#39 – Hotte**

Karadoc se souvient encore des moments où, avec son jeune frère, ils allaient cueillir des griottes pour la confiture de cerise de leur mémé, en grimpant aux arbres, leur petite hotte de bois sur le dos.

 

**#40 – Bourgogne**

« Le roi burgonde, en voilà un qui apprécie la bonne chère… », rêvasse Karadoc, sa cuiller en l’air.

 

**#41 – Chaire**

Les sermons du dimanche matin à l’église, non merci !... surtout si, la veille, ils s’amusaient jusqu’à pas d’heure en jouant au cul de chouette à la Taverne.

 

**#42 – Melon**

« Ils sont sympas, ces fruits du pays des Maures, vous avez dit que ça s’appelle comment déjà ? »

 

**#43 – Broutille**

Ce qui énerve tant Perceval, c’est que son ami prenne à la légère le fait d’essayer de retirer Excalibur du rocher, alors qu’au contraire, c’est loin de n’être qu’une broutille.

 

**#44 – Confiserie**

Karadoc n’est jamais allé à Rome, mais il regrette un peu, parce que la pâte d’amande, apparemment, c’est fameux…

 

**#45 – Gâterie**

Karadoc consent bien à faire des cochonneries avec sa femme de temps en temps, parce qu’il en va de son devoir de fabriquer des mômes, mais c’est à reculons – et il sait que son ami Perceval se sent pareil sur le sujet, lui qui laisse poireauter Angharad lorsqu’elle devient trop pressante.

 

**#46 – Noix**

« Le saucisson aux noix, y a que ça de vrai ! », commente avec enthousiasme Perceval en entamant leur troisième.

 

**#47 – Cave**

Le Tavernier a une cave du tonnerre, remplie de vin grec – mais il leur a demandé la discrétion, attention.

**#48 – Chaleur**

Les temps de cuisson, c’est important, pour la saveur d’un aliment ; le problème, avec le pain breton, c’est qu’il est toujours cuit trop vite, dans un four trop chaud, et que du coup, ben, il est pas terrible.

 

**#49 – Prise**

Comme Perceval pêche sans mettre d’appâts au bout de sa ligne, aucune chance de faire une belle prise et de se régaler de poisson frais, se lamente son comparse – mais c’est plutôt pour lui l’occasion de méditer, lui rappelle le concerné.

 

**#50 – Art**

Pour Karadoc, la gastronomie, c’est un art, cela ne fait aucun doute !


End file.
